Robocop vs Master Chief
Robocop vs Master Chief is a What If? Death Battle. Description Robocop vs. Halo! These two were once normal people, then after they got cybernetically upgraded, they became awesome! Who will win this cybernetic battle? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: These two were once normal men, but after some technological upgrades, they became... Boomstick: Super men! Wiz: ...Close enough. Boomstick: Robocop, the defender of Detroit. Wiz: And Master Chief, the Spartan super soldier. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Robocop (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7rjLQuW2nQ) Wiz: Alex J. Murphy was once a police officer in the city of Detroit, until one day he was killed by a group of crooks during a mission. Boomstick: Destined to die, Omni Consumer Products quickly saved his dead ass and turned him into a cyborg. Because why the fuck not? Wiz: Now having a second chance at life, Murphy found his killers and murdered them, and proceeded to kill all forms of crime throughout the city. Thugs, robots, kidnappers, you name it, he killed it. Boomstick: But how does he do this, you ask? You probably didn't ask, but we might as well explain. Wiz: Robocop's main weapon of attack is his Auto-9 pistol, which fires up to 50 rounds per magazine and has a standard 3 bursts. It's strong enough to dent metal with relative ease. Boomstick: He also carries a bunch of sticky grenades called the Tactical Ordinance. These grenades can stick on to whoever Murphy threw it at, and will blow up! But the higher Robocop charges it, the more powerful it will become, ranging from 1-10, 1 being a normal explosion to 10 being able to destroy a building. Not as explosive as my ex's temper was though, heh heh. Wiz: With his Flight Pack, he can fly around the area at sub-sonic speeds and it can also recharge him. He also is equipped with other tools in his arm like a machine gun, a flamethrower and missiles and has Rambolts under his leg that can keep him balanced. Boomstick: Robocop is strong enough to lift a 10 ten door, can push a truck with ease and that's not all. In fact, the dude's a tank! He's durable enough to tank a building destroying bomb, plasma shots, 3000 PSI hydraulic press, bazookas, and also saved Sting from the Four Horsemen. Wiz: But he's really slow, and he's not a very good close up fighter. He also has to recharge every 24 hours. Boomstick: But despite being as fast as a turtle, he's still one badass cop. Robocop: Dead or alive, you're coming with me! Chief (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_pAa9252Uo) Wiz: In the year 2517, John, a six year old boy, was kidnapped by the USNC and threw him into the Spartan army, because why not? Boomstick: Yeah, plot was not one of Halo's strong points. Anyway, John proved himself one of the best soldiers in the army, and to congratulate him, they decided to turn him into a super soldier! Best birthday present ever! Wiz: Over some more training, John reached the rank "Master Chief" and became the commander of the regular Spartan army. He successfully lead and defeated the Convenient army 3 times. Boomstick: Being an alien hunter, he obviously uses high tech weaponry, like his M60 Magnum, which has 12.7 ammo. His other guns include the M7 Machine Gun, MA5C Assault Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun. Wiz: Wow, I'm impressed you know that much. Boomstick: Yeah, I have a degree in guns! I'll show you later for proof. Wiz: When the job needs something bigger, he'll bring out guns like the M41 Rocket Launcher, the SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and the M6 Spartan Laser. Boomstick: He's also armed with sticky grenades, suit regenerator, force fields, and his Type-1 Energy Sword, which is basically a wannabe Lightsaber. Wiz: Master Chief can run up to 50 Mph, can lift up to 5 tons, tanked a nuke inside his force field, defeated the Convenient 3 times, and can destroy missiles just by punching them. Boomstick: However, despite having no noticeable weaknesses, Master Chief's energy shields can break if a powerful enough force hits it, and his suit isn't very durable. Wiz: But few Spartans are as powerful or as skilled as John-117 himself. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir... finishing this fight. Death Battle In a random city, Robocop is patrolling the streets, looking for criminals. Suddenly, a giant space ship comes from above, crashing into a few cars and causing a building to break. Robocop is furious and sees a man in a green suit walk out. He sees Robocop and thinks he's an alien. Robocop: Freeze, scum! Master Chief doesn't listen and pulls out his M60 Magnum. Robocop, seeing no way to convince the attacker, pulls out his Auto-9 Pistol. Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVRbEvPvF7A) Robocop and Chief begin to trade fire, but the bullet just harmlessly bounce off their armors. Robocop quickly fires a missile at Chief, who dodges and pulls out his Assault Rifle and fires at Robocop, hitting him in the head, causing him to stumble back. Robocop started walking towards the Chief and continued to fire from his gun, but MC managed to dodge them with ease. Chief then rushes up to Robocop and kicks him in the stomach, causing Robocop to stumble back. Robocop activates his Rambolts to keep him in place and punches Chief in the face. Chief quickly recovers and finds an Energy Sword on the ground. He picks it up and swings it at Robocop, who blocks the swing with his arm. Robocop then kicks Chief in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder into a car, denting it. Robocop: Surrender, scum! Chief gets up and finds a Rocket Launcher, and fires a rocket at Robocop. Robocop was too slow to dodge, so the rocket hit him in the stomach, launching him into a car. The robotic cop got back up and barely dodged another rocket and tosses a Tactical Ordinance grenade at Chief, setting it to 10. Chief dodges the grenade, but it lands right behind him, causing it to explode. Robocop: This could have been avoided if you only would've cooperated. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf47DQj_2Gg) As the coast is clear, it is revealed that Chief had put up an energy shield right before the grenade went off. Robocop is shocked, but before he can react Chief rushes up to him and slashes his chest with his Energy Sword, breaking some of the metal. Robocop activates his flamethrower, but Chief dodges it and shoots Robocop in the back with his Spartan Laser, causing Robocop to flinch. The robotic cop turns around and pulls out his shot gun and fires at Chief, hitting Master Chief's stomach multiple times before being blasted by a missile into a truck. Robocop: Congrats scum, you're no longer under arrest. Chief's armor regenerates the damage given to him as he climbs the top of a truck and starts sniping Robocop, causing Robocop to flinch. Robocop sees Chief and fires a missile at Chief, who jumps off the truck and rushes up to Robocop. Robocop, expecting Chief to punch him, swings his fist at Chief, who slides under his feet, secretly putting a sticky grenade on his back. Chief then rolls for cover as Robocop blows up, causing a combination of wires and blood spill everywhere. KO! Chief walks up to Robocop's corpse and starts T-bagging it. Robocop's body is being T-bagged on. Results Boomstick: Nothing beats a good ol' fashion gun fight! Wiz: That's debatable. Anyway, while Robocop had the more destructive arsenal, Master Chief was much faster, stronger and had the larger weaponry than his opponent, and had a counter for everything Robocop could throw at him. Boomstick: While Robocop is strong enough to push a truck, Chief is strong enough to destroy missiles, which can weigh up to 120 tons! Wiz: And Robocop was also not as good as a fighter, meaning that as soon as they were up close, Chief would definitely have the upper hand. Add in the fact that Robocop is as fast as a snail, which makes it much worse for Robocop. Boomstick: Robocop tried his best, but in the end, he blew it. Wiz: The winner is Master Chief Advantages and Disadvantages Master Chief - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Larger arsenal *+Dominated in close range *-Not as smart *-Not as destructive Robocop - LOSER *+More destructive *+Smarter *-None of his weapons could get past Chief's armor except for his missiles *-Slower *-Weaker *-Smaller arsenal Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016